The present invention relates to quiescently frozen fruit-flavored confections and methods of making the same. More particularly, the present invention is directed to frozen confections with higher total solids content and increased resistance to melting and increased protection against stickiness in storage.
Quiescently frozen stick confections are normally prepared with total solids content in the range of 17-20 weight percent. When the total solids contents are increased beyond the 20% level, problems arise concerning excessive melting at consumption temperatures and wetness in storage at ice cream plant hardening room temperatures of 0.degree. to -30.degree. F. The total solids content can be increased somewhat by the addition of stabilizers such as vegetable gums, i.e., carrageenan, locust bean gums, cellulose gum, guar gum, etc. However, these gums detract from flavoring and are thus usually limited in practice and furthermore by state or local regulation to about 0.50 weight percent maximum. Thus, there is a need to produce fruit-flavored frozen confections high in total solids content without the addition of excessive stabilizers.